Hokuto Shijima
Hokuto Shijima ( Shijima Hokuto) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Xyz Course Representative at Leo Duel School. Appearance Hokuto appears to be the tallest out of Masumi Kōtsu and Yaiba Tōdō. He has short purple hair and blue eyes. Hokuto's outfit consists of a gold circlet that wraps around his head and has a star on the left front side of it. He wears a short dark blue and light purple sweater and underneath he wears what appears to be a light lavender one-piece shirt that that splits open right under his waist and keeps going down and ends right under his knees. On his sweater, he wears his LDS pin. Hokuto wears white pants and golden color shoes. He keeps his deck in a dark navy blue holster which he wears around his waist. Hokuto_Shijima_5.png|Hokuto's closeup. Personality Hokuto has a callous, almost cruel manner of Action Dueling, apparently not concerned with the safety of his opponent. During his duel against Yūya, Hokuto repeatedly timed his actions in a way that could have potentially caused considerable harm to Yūya, such as when he chose to return "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Yūya's hand, Yūya almost fell off of a roof. He also likes to play on his knowledge of the Action Card drops of "Cosmo Sanctuary" to cut his opponents off. Hokuto also seems to have a bit of a superiority complex. Taking a mere 500 damage from Yūya's card effect was enough to send him into a rage. His pride is also shown to be quite fragile, as seen when Masumi Kōtsu pointed out how he lost, was enough to send him sulking into a corner. He was also incensed at Shun's use of Xyz Monsters to commit attacks against LDS and vowed to prove that LDS's Xyz was the strongest. After his duel with Yūya, Hokuto has shown less arrogance and doesn't boast as much as he did prior to a Duel. Etymology "Hokuto" is the Japanese name of the Big Dipper and an alternate name for the North Star. His English dub name, "Dipper", is derived directly from the Big Dipper itself. This is noted in the anime: Dipper himself also said that "Cosmo Sanctuary" was the best-suitable Action Field for him. History Xyz Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Hokuto was enlisted by Himika Akaba along with his fellow course representatives Masumi Kōtsu and Yaiba Tōdō to Duel members of You Show Duel School in retaliation for the supposed attack by Yūya Sakaki on Shingo Sawatari. Hokuto Dueled first against Yūya himself, who was reported to have used an Xyz Monster against Shingo. They Dueled, by sheer coincidence, on Hokutuo's favored Action Field, "Cosmo Sanctuary". Hokuto brought out "Constellar Pleiades" on his first turn, and waited to see if Yūya would also Xyz Summon. Claiming innocence, Yūya instead Pendulum Summoned, though Hokuto countered with the effect of "Pleiades", returning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Yūya's hand. Hokuto used his superior knowledge of the Field to restrict Yūya's attempts to get Action Cards, even going as far as to time his attacks to put Yūya in deliberate danger. After "Pleiades" ran out of Overlay Units, Hokuto brought out another, and he also used the first one as an Overlay Unit to Summon "Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7," again timing his attacks to prevent Yūya from getting an Action Card, but this time he failed and Yūya was able to survive the attack and inflict damage to Hokuto for the first time in 40 Duels. Enraged, Hokuto used "Sacred Tempest" to endanger Yūya even more, reducing him to 200 Life Points. On his next turn, however, Yūya rearranged his Pendulum Scales and used "Magician of Astromancy" to counter the bouncing effect of "Pleiades", then used "Magical Star Illusion" to boost the ATK of all players' monsters by the combined Levels they controlled. As Hokuto only controlled Xyz Monsters, with Ranks, he received no attack boost and Yūya's monsters swiftly defeated him. Himika chastised him for his defeat afterwards, and when Yaiba was up to Duel, he called both Masumi and Hokuto weaklings, much to Hokuto's indignation. Masumi pointed out that Hokuto could hardly talk since he'd lost, prompting Hokuto to sulk in the corner. During the Duel, he complimented Yaiba's "X-Sabers," and Masumi noted the rarity of Hokuto complimenting someone else's Deck, wondering if his loss had made him that weak. Hokuto promptly retreated to the corner again in shame. During Yūya's Duel with Reiji Akaba, Hokuto insulted Yūya's father, Yūshō Sakaki, resulting in a swift rebuke from Reiji that silenced him. After the attack on Professor Marco, Hokuto went to visit the crime scene with Masumi and Yaiba. They were reassured by LDS ace Tio that things were under control, but Masumi wasn't convinced and left after Hokuto and Yaiba expressed admiration of the top team. Masumi continued to search, and Hokuto observed that some members of the LDS top team had disappeared, and Yaiba commented that they might be next. They were interrupted by Gongenzaka, Yaiba's opponent, who initially intimidated them before humbly asking to learn how to Synchro Summoning. Masumi later contacted Hokuto, having found the culprit of the attacks, but they were slowed down when Hokuto ran into Yūya, who joined them upon hearing what they'd found. By the time they got to the harbor, the culprit had vanished. Hokuto and his friends later used themselves as bait, and the culprit, Shun Kurosaki, approached Masumi, who called Yaiba and Hokuto. The three of them Dueled Shun in a Battle Royale, with Hokuto taking the third turn. Vowing to defend the honor of Xyz Summoning, he used "Pleiades" and "Ptolemy M7" to return two of Shun's "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" to his hand, and then the third in Yaiba's turn. Yaiba the proceeded to remove Shun's Set cards and his hand, apparently leaving him open, but Shun was able to use the "Raidraptor - Readiness" Trap Card in his Graveyard to hang on with 10 Life Points. Hokuto was the most mocking of Shun's chances, not understanding what Shun's cryptic words were about, but Shun proceeded to use "Dimension Xyz" to bring out his "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon," using its effect to gain the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters on the field, and attack them all, wiping the three of them out. Hokuto's memory was later erased and rewritten by Leo Corporation to believe that Shun was one of his allies. Maiami Championship Round 1 Hokuto won his first-round Duel in the Maiami Championship with flying colors, effortlessly Xyz Summoning both "Pleiades" and "Ptolemy M7" back to back against his opponent. Round 2 Hokuto's Xyz Summoning by Serena and Barrett, and the former attacked him and sealed him into a card, resulting in his subsequent loss by default to Michio Mokota in the second round. Deck Constellar Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard